Saving Our Love
by HidingBehindACurtain
Summary: "I lost my family once and I was to weak to do anything about it, but I'll be damned if I make that mistake twice." Mary-lynette


_**Me: Welcome to my first Night World story. This will be mostly in Mary-lynette's Pov unless I say differently. Now I need you all to bear with me, because I haven't read the second book thanks to my lousy library -_-, but I have read the third and first so without further a do, here goes my story.**_

* * *

_" I never thought of the differences of life and death."_

_**"Mare!" Mark yelled. His voice echoed through out the room. His blue eyes illuminated with fear, shining through the dimness of the light. He was chained to wall, beside Jade. Her green eyes held unsheded tears upon my arrival. I looked across the wall where my friend were chained or cuffed in wood or iron. My eyes then landed on the ever-changing orbs of my soulmate. His blonde bangs almost covered the color of pale green, the color his eyes changed when he was weak. I found myself walking to him, placing a hand on his cheek. He sighed and leaned into my touch. His eyes tried to change to a soft hazel color but the green was still clear.**_

_**"Mary-lynette, you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jez yelled. "Get out of here before they catch you!" I looked at her. She was on Ash's right. The confidence that usually shined fiercely in her silvery-blue eyes was gone. Completely gone. Beside her I saw Morgead. He looked even worst. dark bags and bruises outlined the tiredness in his emerald orbs. Looking at two of the most strongest people I know, physically and emotionally, being drained of all of their hope and chances of escaping made me choke back a sob.**_

_**"She's right you shouldn't have came back." I heard Maggie strain to say. Her beautiful brown eyes were dull and red from crying. tears stained her face and red rings embraced her wrists. She fought. "Run while you still can." I looked her shocked. Maggie was giving up. On her freedom, her life, and her piece of mind. Maggie was so full of life, it boiled me to see her so helpless. Beside her, Delos seemed the exact way. He was just waiting for his time to end. I turned around to the left of Ash to see my brother crying, but when our eyes connected he smiled. Such a painful smile.**_

_**"Yeah, Mare we'll be fine. Just go on and we'll find a way out." He said. My past flashed before my eyes all at once. All the times that I encouraged him to do something when I knew I had no chance, was so I could protect him from the impossibilities of life. Now here he is. Protecting me. **_

_"I was just there for Mark. Ever since our mom died, he needed me. So I was there for him and him only."_

_**I looked at the rest of them. Keller, Galen, Quin, Rashel, David, Eric, Gillian, Thea, Poppy, James, Thierry, Hannah, Rowan and even Kestrel had given up and this. Pissed. Me. Off. I looked back at Ash, his eyes back to pale green.**_

_**"Go." He whispered. I looked at him horrified. **_

_**"No." I said to him I then raced my eyes across the others. "No. I won't leave without you guys. Where are the damn keys!" I yelled. The volcano my dad warned me about exploded.**_

_"But now that I took the time and thought about it, I figured it's not whether your alive or dead that matters. it's who you would die for and who you can't live without. And for me it's them. My new family. A thing I haven't had since I was eight."_

_**I suddenly heard a soft applause from behind me. ivory teeth lit up the figure as he chuckled. Hunter Redfern. the man who put them here and the head I will have on my wall tonight. I felt a growl pursue from my throat. My blue eyes turned to crescents as I glared at him. I felt Ash tense from behind me. I felt back and grabbed his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. **_

_**"That was real sweet." He said, taunting me. His eyes flashed with amusement. "Vermins are so stupid. You were free and .. alive, yet you risk it all just to save more vermin and our kind. Why is that?" he asked.**_

_**"They're my family." I answered simply. His smile and humor left as the words formed a sentence in his head. He hissed at me the way a cat would defend his food, only it was his pride he was defending I'm sure. I think he expected me to get scared and give him a nice run of a chase, but I stood my ground. Fire danced in my eyes as I thought of ways of how to rip him to shreds. I heard my friends call out to me but at the instant everything turned black.**_

_"And I refuse to stand by and watch it be taken away from me again. This time I will fight to the death for them and myself... You're probably confused on how we got here. So let me take you back. it had been a year since I set Ash off. Now I had word he was coming back..."_

* * *

"Do I look okay?" I asked Rowan. She was sitting on my bed smiling at me. I was wearing a simple, yellow sundress with a black, leather belt around my waist, completing with black flats. "Or is it to simple?" I asked again. "Oh what am I kidding? it's been a whole year. He's probably found someone else by now." I said. Rowan stood up and put her hands on both of my shoulders, making me look at her.

"Mary-lynette, I don't want to hear any of that come from your mouth. You could be wearing a dirty torn up dress with grease all over your face and hair and you would still look like an angel to him. He loves you or he wouldn't have done the good he has. he's done it all for you. Making sure you would be proud of him and protected. You are gorgeous. So lift up that head and let's go downstairs to the others." She said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Row." I said. She patted my back and we went downstairs. Jade and Mark were sitting on the couch watching T.V and petting Tiggy. The fat cat was purring away as the scratched his tummy. When they both looked at me and smiled. Jade stood up and came to hug me.

"You look amazing." She said. She backed up and giggled. "You smell nice to." I laughed at her comment. I looked behind her to see Mark. He was staring at my dress but was lost in thought.

"Mark." i said. He snapped out his world and came to hug me.

"Ash better know how lucky he is to have you, sis." He said. I smiled and tightened the hug. He laughed. Suddenly Kestrel busted through our screen door with a smile on her face.

"He's here and he brought James and his mate and two others." She said. That moment i felt my legs go numb, but they still had the power to run to the staircase. I felt Rowan grab me.

"Oh no you don't." She said. it's time to see your man." I blushed. That's when I heard his voice for the first time in a whole year.

"Mare? Mare." he said coming in. We both froze as our eyes connected. His eyes were an electric blue, but the softened to a hazel color in a second. Before I knew it, we were in each others arms. "I missed you so much." He whispered, kissing my hair. I simply snuggled deeper into his neck. After a moment we brought our heads back and met in a passionate kiss.

"Hey Ash. James wants to know.. wow Oops I'm so sorry." A girl's voice said shyly. We broke our kiss and I looked over to see a girl with auburn hair that stopped at her mid-back, framing chocolate eyes. She was slightly pink. "Hi I'm Maggie Neely. It's pleasure to finally meet you. James just wanted to know if we can lay Poppy down in here." I nodded. I heard of James from the girls. They had said he was nice and quiet, but warned me to stay on his good side. Maggie turned her head back and nodded at someone before opening the screen door. A man walked in. he had black hair and cat-like, yellow eyes. He nodded and smiled at me before taking the door from Maggie, smiling sweetly at her. Then another man With a girl in his arms walked in. He had light brown hair and silver eyes. They kind of reminded my of the shade of the moon when it's full. The girl had copper, curly hair. She was snoring slightly in his arms. He looked at me and I waved my hand toward the couch. He smiled and layed her down gently. I quickly ran to my cabinet and grabbed a blanket, giving it to him. After he covered her up, I ushered them to the kitchen.

"Thank you so much." he said to me. "I'm James and that was my soulmate Poppy." He introduced. I shook his hand that he lent out.

"Pleasure." I said smiling. The other man had his arms around Maggie, but he outstretched on of his hands for me to shake.

"I'm Delos and My soulmate Is Maggie here." He said. Maggie giggled from in his arms and I watched his eyes melt to honey.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Thank you for making sure Ash got here safe." I smiled at him and hugged me from behind.

"Mare?" I heard Ash ask. I looked up at him, saying he had my attention. "I hope you don't mind, but the others from Circle Daybreak want to meet you and they are coming here tomorrow." My eyes widened. "I hope you're not mad." he said.

"Mad? Of course I'm not mad, but that just mean I have some preparing to do." I said.

"Ooh! Can I help?" Maggie asked. I looked and smiled brightly at her.

"I would love it if you did." She beamed. _Maggie was my first real friend outside of my family and I hope she knows just how much I love her._

* * *

**_Me: Thank you so much for reading. Come back next time._**


End file.
